Mad World
by Flethflower
Summary: The year is 2067. The world is now divided into different empires. Faces stay the same, but hearts change in the blink of an eye. With WW3 on the horizon, The few independent countries left must fight to stay themselves, and to save their friends.


**Chapter one**

_All around me are familiar faces, worn out places, worn out faces…. _

The year is 2067, the world is ow split into six empires.

The American Empire, Composed of North America, South America and all of the Islands of the cost of both continents.

Europe, had fallen into turmoil, and many small wars had been the blooming point for the Hebrian Alliance, and the new soviet union. Meanwhile, the nordics had formed the Norse empire.

Africa United right when The Hebrian alliance was about to conquer them, and formed the African Empire, to fend off the invaders.

Asia had been less warlike, having China annex about half the countries without much of a fight. They had conquered the rest with ease, and Now only the newly united Korea remains defiant, closing off there borders and becoming isolationist, Switzerland and Liechtenstein had copied this, and formed an alliance with the few independent countries left.

But these empires changed the nations. America became an isolationist to all but the others in his empire, and his power grew from this. Canada had become a military country, and his military was mainly the one conquering South America. Liechtenstein had started her own military in the hopes to stay independent. Belgium, now part of the Hebrian alliance, had also enchanted her military, and was growing in power. Ukraine had had a hostile take over from Belarus, scaring her into shock. The most scary change was probably the Italy's who had actually started the Hebrian Aliance. They had become dark, serious, and cruel.

War, had been avoided for many reasons. But the main one was the fact that the empires were to busy dealing with rebellion and to some extent, civil war. Now, they have control over these colossus's of land that they own, and are starting to look for weak points in there neighbors.

This period in time, was called the Raging age, because of all the conquest. But that name would pass soon, and the next era would be known as WW3.

Switzerland POV

Why he was going to the disastrous thing called a world meeting, Switzerland did not know. Why he was bringing Liechtenstein however, was because she wasn't safe alone.

He entered the door to the room, Liechtenstein in tow.

This was the first world meeting since the Empires had announced themselves, and it was something Switzerland had been dreading. One empire or another would try to get them to join, and like hell that was happening. Switzerland would live Neutral or die.

He took his seat, and stared up darkly at the other nations. Liechtenstein just looked down.

England decided to start the meeting and the overwhelming silence. "Let us start. The time is 1:13 PM, Saturday, November eighth." He started. "On the first order of business, I believe we should discus our border lines with the New Soviet union." His voice became darker at the end.

The NSU (New soviet union) Countries glared at him. "Yes, i believe we should, da?" Russia hissed.

Switzerland didn't like where this was heading. It would end in violence, and an excuse to invade _someone. _God only knew who.

Belarus stood up. "I believe that Poland should belong to the NSU, you have no use for him." She said with a hint of a snarl.

Poland glared at her. "Like, never! I'm a proud member of the Hebrian alliance!" Poland said firmly. Lithuania shuffled in his seat uncomfortably. "I think he should to." He said with a hint of regret.

Belgium rose next. "This isn't a vote. Poland belongs to us, no question." She said darkly.

Switzerland sighed. They were getting nowhere quickly… But he didn't dare intervene. He was hoping to go unnoticed for as long as possible.

"Well-" Belarus started, but she was cut off.

"Cale a boca! (1)" Brazil shouted in Portuguese. "Poland belongs to the Hebrian alliance. By my assumption they will not give him peacefully, do not even try." He said.

Silence fell again, dark and brooding.

America was next to speak. He stood up, his once bright blue eyes darkened. "If it troubles such high and mighty European country's like yourselves, I annexed Cuba into the North american empire three weeks ago. This means that every country in north and south America is under our control." He stated smoothly. Many eyes turned to Cuba, who nodded subtly, looking down.

"Asia is almost complete, and i would like to ask Korea one more time if they would join peacefully." China said. North And South Korea didn't waste a second. "No thanks." Said South Korea. North nodded as well.

China sighed. "Then you can expect no more mercy." He said darkly.

Both of them Nodded, glaring defiantly.

The meeting was turning into death threats, and soon there would be declarations of war… Maybe they would just kill each other and leave the world to the smart people…

Well, it would get violent soon… It was time to end this.

Switzerland stood up. "This meeting is heading nowhere. I think its time to end it." He said.

Most nations nodded, looking relieved someone had voiced there thoughts.

"The time is 1:33 PM, Saturday, November eighth. I declare this meeting over." Switzerland said, and motioned to Liechtenstein.

The neutral nation left with his sister, eager to get out of that horrid place. He exited the door, into the large building, heading for the way out.

He bumped into someone, and fell back a little.

"Watch where your going! I-" He stopped when he saw who it was.

Italy and Romano stood staring at Switzerland with interest. That strange, cold curiosity in there eyes made him shiver a bit.

"Sorry, we didn't see you." Said Italy, and he and Romano hurried on.

Switzerland bit his lip, and squeezed Liechtenstein's hand. This world was going nowhere…

_Bright and early for the daily races, going nowhere, going nowhere… _

**A/N: Hey, Fleth here! How'd ya like it? The first chappie was so damn short! I'm sowwy! **

**I swear it gets better! **

**Anyway, heres some official stuff.**

**Summary: The year is 2067. The world is now divided into different empires. Faces stay the same, but hearts change in the blink of an eye. With WW3 on the horizon, The few independent countries left must fight to stay themselves, and to save their friends.**

**Pairing(s): The main one will be Switzerland/Liechtenstein, but there will be TONS more. Hetero, Yaoi and possibly Yuri, Incest, and more. **

**Translation:**

**(1) Shut up!**

**I do NOT own Hetalia. If i did, N. Korea would be cannon. **


End file.
